What About Lupin?
by Henrietta-thepseudonym
Summary: Hermione is feeling seductive one day, in the Gryffindor common roombut whatever happens when she's interupted midseduction? Random!


**AN: **Spontaneously written by Henrietta-Black van der Snape and Dumbley-dorr in many moments of madness!

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing!

**Warning:** Slash mention!

**"What About Lupin?"**

In the middle of looking over recently scribbled potions homework, Ron looked up to spy Hermione flouncing into the common room, with a seductive look on her face and brandishing her wand in a very OTT manner.

"Hello, Ron," she said minxishly, draping her arm over his chair. "How you doing?".

Stunned and rather intrigued, Ron stared at her, unable to utter a a decent come back, he sat up and dumbly replied.

"I'm fine thanks,".

"That's swell, honey," she flicked her hair, obscenely.

"How can you flick your hair obscenely?" Ron finally spoke, aghast.

"Because I like you Ron...I've liked you a very long time," sitting down on the chair infront of him, Hermione watched him through battered eyelases, as a smile of uncertainty crept across his face.

Suddenly, out of nowhere and completely unexpectedly, Harry rushed in, in a generally flustered manner.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. It's not my fault. I tried to warn them but, _ooh noo_...," Harry rambled, completely oblivious to the fact that Hermione was trying to launch herself at Ron. He panted on, minus the attention of his two friends. "...So now Snape is after me and-," Harry stopped rambling, and noticed the very compromising postion his two best friends were in. "Er...what are you two doing?" he stared at Hermione's hand on Ron's knee. "...Ooh! Right. Okay, then. Well, you guys just carry on, don't mind me,". He quickly exited.

"Now, where were we?" Hermione asked coyly. But she never got her reply, as at just that very moment, something so horrific happened that I can barely put it into words. But, here goes, anyway.

"Weasley!...Well, well, well, what have we got here? Fratenising on school premises? You are being rather naughty, aren't you?" Snape, who had entered the Griffyndor common room (despite the contradicting of canon), stared at the two pupils with a look of amusement, which soon turned to despair. "Hermione..." he mumbled. "...What are you doing?...I thought...I thought that last night was something special,". Tears formed in Snape's eyes as he gave a withered look at Hermione, who returned a rather guilty glance.

"You," Ron said faintly looking at Hermione and then to the now snivelling Snape. "And h-him?".

"Ron! I'm sorry. Please forgive me-it meant nothing!" Hermione shrieked in destitute and mortified horror.

"Hey!" Snape was now even more grievously afronted than he had been before.

Ron ignored him and carried on being betrayed. "NEVER! I have always loved you, Hermione, and I've never had any illicit affairs with _any_ of our Professors!"

"I know, I kn-hang on! What about Lupin?".

"Hey! I thought we were never gonna mention that again," Ron whispered furiously. He blushed and stared down at his feet.

"Well the tables have turned, my friend...the tables have turned," Hermione grinned devilishly and started to wave her hands around passionately. "...Now the whole world will know about your illicit affair...mwhahahahaha!".

"You can talk," Snape snorted, then realising what he had just said, he shut up abruptly.

"_Anyway!_ It's over Hermione-this is caputt! Take your things and leave!" Ron said sharply, turning away as he could not dare to look at the hussy at moment longer.

"What on Earth are you talking about?-A.There never was anything to be over in the first place. And B.This is my common room just as much as it is yours-I'm not going anywhere, matey-boy!".

"FINE!". He stopped and stared; both he and Hermione had been shouting rather loudly. In that single moment, they each stopped, panted for breath and looked into each others eyes. In half a second they both were kissing, ever so passionately in front of a rather flabbagasted Snape.

He backed away slowly and sighed. _I'll never have her..._he thought. _I'll just have to accept that I'm not worthy. Maybe I'll- _Snape stopped midthought as he heard torn clothingbehind him and realised that he didn't stand a chance...

**AN: **We are rather proud of this-please review kindly!


End file.
